Unchained hearts
by Slytherin9
Summary: It's the story of Ginerva Weasley, and how she fell in love with a certain slytherin, during the raging war that was happening right outside the walls of Hogwarts. Will their love survive the tragedy of the war?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented JK Rolling, except for the plot:)**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

The wind never blew this hard on a Sunday afternoon. Ginny was sitting next to the lake, trying to concentrate on her transfiguration essay, while her mind wandered off to the fight she had had with Ron. He was mad at her, because she sneaked to Hogsmeade with her best friend; Blaise Zabini, and had gotten drunk. Ron never actually got over the fact that Blaise was his little sister's best friend. Not only was he a slytherin, but he was one year older than Ginny, which made Ron think that he had bad intentions. But all those who knew how Ginny's and Blaise's friendship was, knew that no bad intentions were present, from neither sides. The thing that Ron didn't knew, was that Blaise and Ginny did this at least twice a week, to forget their troubles and ignore everything around them. Others said they were a couple. How wrong could they be? Blaise was more Ginny's older brother than anything else. But then of course, Ron was very ignorant and didn't want to see past the prejudice that came with being a slytherin. And by doing that, he convinced Harry and Hermione that he was right. Ginny was sad when she saw that the trio was rejecting her in such a terrible way.

But she was over that. Blaise became her best friend two years ago, when Ginny lost her father, in a death eater attack.

 **FLASHBACK**

She ran out of Dumbledore's office after she found out and went to the astronomy tower, were she started crying. Only she was not alone. She hadn't noticed Blaise Zabini, who was calmly doing his homework until a red-headed girl ran past him and crashed on the ground crying. He asked her if she was okay, but she didn't answer. He went close to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Weasley…. You okay?" he asked, kind of uncomfortable. He never was too good at comforting people.

"Do I look fine to you?" she spat. "Just leave me alone…. I don't want to talk right now" she said aggressively.

"Well listen up Weasley, I'm trying to do my homework. So either you explain what's going on so I can help, you shut your mouth or you leave. Pick one" he said with a smirk. She raised her head, and looked at him. She never expected him to be like this. But then again, he was a slytherin. If he would have been a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, he would have pitied her and told her everything was okay. And frankly, she was glad that he wasn't. She couldn't stand someone's pity right now. She just wanted someone who would understand her. Because being pitied was the last thing she wanted. She had been pitied enough in her life, by everyone, including her family. So she looked at him, and wiped her tears. She turned around to face him, and started talking.

"Yeah thanks. I needed someone to talk to anyway. Dumbledore called me in his office earlier. I wasn't worried you know. But when I entered and saw that Ron was there, crying. I lost it. I sat down, and listened to Dumbledore explain how my father was killed during a death eater attack. I never expected this. And I ran. I needed to be alone. Well now I'm not, but I guess its fine. Although it hurts, it feels good to tell everything to someone who won't pity you" she said.

"I know how you feel. Everyone thinking you're not strong enough to make it. And all they do is give you that look that makes you feel miserable. I get this look from the rest of my family every time they see me. I lost my father too you know. I was twelve. Same reason of death as your father. But they were the ones attacking. Both my parents were Death Eater. But in my case, I was never really close to my father. My parents disowned me when I chose to walk away and not follow Voldemort. So I live with my aunt in France when I'm not here at Hogwarts" he said calmly.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

We continued talking about plenty other stuff that day, and we talked every time we saw each other in the hallways too, which made us become best friends.

So as she was sitting next to the lake, something his her shoulder. Hard. She let out a scream of pain. She turned to see what hit her, and saw a tall guy rolling on the floor laughing. Blond hair, gray eyes, annoying voice… Malfoy. Ginny was mad. She turned around.

"Damn you Malfoy! Why did you hit me?" she yelled.

"Calm down Weasel. I was just playing outside with my best friend. Blaise!" he said with a smirk.

"Excuse you? Zabini is my best friend so why don't you go and find someone else to be your friend huh? I'm sure Parkinson would be more than pleased to hang out with you!" she spat out angrily.

"Yeah? Well Zabini and I were friends way before you were! And besides, who would want you as a friend? He said

"Dude, back off! Leave her alone. And you guys are so childish! I'm best friends with both of you! So why don't you just hug and kiss and get over it? Said Blaise looking annoyed.

"Whoa there! You want me to touch that…. Thing?" asked Ginny with a disgusted face.

"You would be lucky if you got to touch me! So stop complaining you mudblood lover!" said Malfoy

"I can't! This is too much for me! Why did I sign up to be your friend? You two are terrible! And you don't even have good reasons to hate each other! Just because of who your families are isn't a reason so don't neither of you dare to give me that crap! You don't know each other so if you want me to remain friends with you, you should probably reconsider all this and stop acting like jerks to each other! And this goes for both of you! Screamed Blaise. "And I want to see a change right now or I'm going to go hang out with Saint Potter if you don't stop! So why don't you two give the other one a hug and apologize. Both of you! Now! He screamed again.

Ginny stood there, looking shocked to Blaise's outburst. But she didn't want to lose Blaise just because Malfoy felt like picking a fight with her. So she sighted, and held her hand out to Malfoy. No way was she going to hug the prat. He took it and shook it. Then Ginny looked at Blaise, and left. She couldn't believe that Blaise had made her shake hands with Malfoy! Even if he wanted them to hug, she wouldn't have done it. She made her way to Gryffindor tower, where she crashed on the couch and started reading a book. Not long after that, she heard the door open and heard Ron's voice.

"Ginny where were you? Getting drunk again huh? I searched everywhere for you! I swear if you do that again, I'm sending a letter to mom! What do you think she'll say? Ginny I swear to god if I see you around that slytherin again, I will personally come and rip his head off with my bare hands! He is influencing you! You're becoming evil! It wouldn't even surprise me if you turned your back to us and became a Death Eater!" he yelled. Harry and Hermione looked down to their feet after the last sentence. The people in the common room were now all staring at him as if he just crossed the line. Ginny felt her anger rise up in her and she exploded.

"How dare you? How could you possibly believe that I would become a Death Eater? You think that low of me? Well you should maybe get your head out of your ass and look around! Blaise is only my friend! And honestly, he is twice the man you are Ronald! You are an ignorant, selfish, annoying, stupid imbecile! And maybe you don't know this, but I go drinking with Blaise at least three times a week, so why don't you mind your own business and stop trying to control my life?" she yelled even louder. After her little speech, everyone in the common room stopped moving. They all looked terrified and nobody wanted to get on Ginerva Weasley's bad side. Ron looked shocked, but he wanted to have the last word.

"What do you mean you get drunk at least three times a week? Ginny wake up! You're becoming an alcoholic! Don't you see it? He has a terrible influence on you! And he's a slytherin! A fucking slytherin Ginerva! You can't trust them! He probably told Voldemort everything you told him!"

"Shut up! You don't know him! He's not a Death Eater! And if I want to become a fucking alcoholic, then I'll become one! Same goes for becoming a Death Eater! What if I wanted to become one? What would you do about it? Go tell mom and cry in her arms? I don't need you in my life to tell me what I can and can't do! So now you can go ahead and scream back at me all you want! I don't give a flying shit anymore! You can go to hell and never come back for all I care! And before you say anything, just know that most of the time I got drunk to be able to handle your stupidity! So get your fucking nose out of my business and leave me the fuck alone!" She said and stormed out of the common room. Everybody stood there, looking quite shocked. They've all assisted some of Ginny and Ron's fights. But this wasn't a fight. This was a battle. A war.

Ginny was cursing Ron while walking towards the lake. She couldn't believe it! He just couldn't stop couldn't he? Oh she had had enough of him trying to control and criticize everything she did constantly. So she walked to the lake where she sat down in the grass and sighed.

Blaise and Draco, still throwing that ball between them saw Ginny pass close to them looking quite pissed.

"Yo dude! Wait a minute I want to talk to Gin. I'll be right back" he said and left Draco there by himself. Blaise ran towards Ginny and sat next to her.

"So… what did he do this time?" he asked, knowing that no one could piss her off this way except for Ron.

"He is a bashful twerp who doesn't give a shit about my privacy! He said you were a bad influence and that he wouldn't be surprized if I was a Death Eater. God he can be stupid!" she said

"Same old Ron as I can see. Don't worry he's just looking for attention and he thinks that telling you this will probably mean that he is a good older brother who takes care of his little sister and that kind of stuff. Little does he know that people think he's a jerk. Well, let him live in his fantasy world where he's Superbrother and stop listening to what he says. Ignore that asshole. I know you don't want to ignore him… You're so much better than that, but can you for once let me influence you, as he says, and ignore him? It's the best choice Gin… You guys need a break. In a brotherly way. Whatever you get what I mean" he said

"Yeah I know. But he is kind of, always in my way. Same common room, same table when we eat, same everything! Everywhere I go, he follows and disapproves. Well, I will take your advice. I will try to ignore him. I just can't stand him anymore Blaise! I just can't! It's like he has no life, so he expects me to tell him all about my life or he tries to control it!" she said.

"Okay Gin! I got it! Well, now you need to forget about this, and do something else. Come play with me and Draco"

"Uhm, excuse me? You want me, to come close to that thing again? He's even worse than Ron! And I decided to ignore imbeciles! So I can't play with you if I am ignoring one of you. Make him leave then, and I'll come" she said

"Ginny…. Are you serious? Why are you so stubborn? He won't leave! But you'll come because I don't want to see you sad over here! And if I have to drag you there, I will! Because I am your best friend and I want to help you! It doesn't matter if Draco is there! Stop being like Ron, and come!" he said

"Oh all right!" she said and got up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh all right!" she said and got up. She got up and followed Blaise to where Draco was standing, holding a football. Ginny noticed that Malfoy shot her a dirty look, but he didn't say a thing. So they started passing the ball, Ginny concentrating more on catching the ball and throwing it than what Blaise, the only one who talked, said. Apparently, Malfoy wasn't down to talk either. He looked pissed. Probably because she was there, concluded Ginny. That made her smile. She loved annoying him just by her presence. The circle went like this, Blaise throws to Draco, who throws to Ginny. So Draco threw her the ball, and turned around, avoiding her gaze. Instead of throwing it to Blaise, she threw it back at Draco, hitting him hard on the shoulder. He turned around to face a smirking Ginny. He looked pissed. Very pissed.

"Weasley, do not try me. I'm in a very bad mood, and you just made it worse. I don't want to deal with you right now, so why don't you get off my back for a little while huh?" He said, trying to look calm, but clearly failing at it. At this moment, Ginny raised an eyebrow and turned to Blaise.

"Why isn't he punching me already? Is he like sick or something?" she asked Blaise, who shrugged.

"I'm not sick! But you're getting on my nerves right now! First, you tried to steal Blaise away from me this morning. Now you're doing it again by looking all sad, which makes Blaise go talk to you and leave me here all by myself looking like an idiot. Then, you throw a ball at me while I'm distracted, on purpose, and you tell me I'm sick? You're kind of crossing the line here! And for your information, even though I'm evil sometimes, I don't hit girls. So no Weasley, I wouldn't be punching you right now. And now I'm going to leave before I do something that I'm going to regret later" he said and walked away.

"Well, it's a good thing that he walked away before he lost his temper!" said Blaise "I talked to you earlier. Now I have to go talk to him. See you later Gin!" he said and started running after him.

Draco walked through the portrait of the slytherin common room, and sat on a couch, his head in his hands. As soon as he did that, Blaise sat next to him.

"You know, I'm kind of getting tired of being the problem solver. I mean, I'm always the one to fix everything for Gin and you" said Blaise jokingly.

"Go away. I didn't ask for your help Zabini" he spat back.

"Is this about that Death Eater stuff again? And don't deny it. I know you want to talk. Look there's no one around, so you can talk to me" said Blaise

"I'm receiving the dark mark in two weeks… on my birthday. Two fucking weeks! I don't want it! But I have to take it for my mother's sake! I can't just say no! That asshole that I call a father is like bff with Voldemort and he's going to kill my mom if I refuse to take it, because he knows that she's the only thing that I really love, and he knows it's the only thing that will make me suffer!" he screamed "Blaise! I don't want to be a Death Eater! I don't want to be in this war! I want to run away and hide until it's over! My family is already seen as Death Eaters because my father is one! Every time I walk in Diagon alley or Hogsmeade, people move out of my way! These people are afraid of me! They're scared that I might turn out as my father! Well I won't! I swear to god that I will not be like him! Ever! I want this to be over Blaise! Why is everything so hard? And sometimes I hear Potter say that his life is hard just because he has to kill Voldemort! Well I have to bloody live with the freak! Do you know how it is, having him in your house day and night? And expecting him to scream the killing curse at you every second if he doubts your loyalty or even if he's bored? I live in constant fear! I receive letters from my father every day, telling me how excited Voldemort is for me to become another one of his puppets! Sometimes, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up! I can't do this Blaise! I'm only sixteen! Why do people expect me to become the next Voldemort? I can't even choose what I want to eat for dinner! How am I supposed to decide how I'm going to run away? Because I will! I'm not going back at Malfoy Manor while my father and Voldemort are in there! Even if it takes years! I don't want anything to do with them anymore!" he screamed "I'm lost Blaise… I don't know what to do or who to ask for help! Help me dude! I'm running away! As fast and as far as possible! I don't care if I'm alone or with someone! I just want to get out of this place!" he said, and let his head fall in his hands again. Blaise looked at him with sympathy. He knew how he felt. After all, he went through the same thing a few years ago. But Draco's case was more complicated. And he knew only one trust-worthy person who could make a great plan for Draco to run away; Ginerva.

"We have to talk about this to Ginny. She hangs around Granger sometimes, which means that she clearly heard her make a plan before, which means that she probably knows how to make one too! And don't be scared! She won't judge you! She's a nice person! And if you don't want to ask her help, I'll do it for you. Because trust me when I say that we are in this together and I'm bloody running away with you!" said Blaise. Draco looked at him as if a second head had grown on his neck.

"You're joking right? Because if it's not a joke, I'll probably have a heart attack! Zabini wake up! The girl hates me! She'll never agree to help me!"

"Indeed, she does hate you, but she doesn't hate me! So come on Narcissus, we have a red-head to talk to!" he said as he got up.

"Do not call me that. Narcissus was a narcissistic human being who had nothing to do with his life! I'm just handsome as hell! It's different" he said as he got up and followed Blaise out of the common room. But little did they knew that someone had heard their conversation, and that He-who-shall-not-be-named will know about it in a few hours.

Ginny was sitting down next to the lake, her favorite place in the world, when someone coughed behind her. She turned around only to find Blaise and Draco standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Actually, yes. You see, we have this sort of, gigantic favor to ask you. Draco here needs help Gin. And we need you to create a plan for us to run away. It's for him not to become a Death Eater. Please" said Blaise imploringly.

"What makes you think I'll help the ferret? I hate him! And if you're about to become a Death Eater, shouldn't you be proud of it?" she spat out.

"Gin, don't be like this. We really need your help. It's super important" said Blaise

"Fine! How much time have we got until you get your mark?" she said as she turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine! How much time have we got until you get your mark?" she said as she turned around.

"Two weeks. Well, less actually, it's on June the 5th. So 12 days" said Draco, still unsure about this plan.

"Okay, so you can't go home right?" she asked

"No I can't" he said.

"Okay, so you could hide here at Hogwarts. I mean, while you're here, they can't get to you right?" she asked

"No they can't. But the school year won't last forever. I'm probably protected until the last day. Then, they can attack. So no, Hogwarts isn't a good choice" said Draco

"Okay so you have to run away and go hide" she said

"For how long? And I won't necessarily be safe if I run away. Voldemort can still send Death Eaters after me" said Draco

"True. Voldemort will be super pissed and he'll send people after you. So I think you have to stay in hiding the whole war. Even if it lasts a few years. Or at least at the beginning, until most of the Death Eaters are killed, and Voldemort can't afford to send people after you anymore. So uhm… do you have like a place to go? Family somewhere who aren't on Voldemort's side?" she asked as she took out a notebook, writing all this down.

"No. Well, except for my mother, but if I go to her, my father's going to kill her. So no I don't" said Draco, sitting down next to her to see what she wrote.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear it. So you have to go hide maybe in the forest or something like that, with protective charms or something. Or somewhere where he won't think to go look for you. And we can't make you leave the country, because Voldemort will know. Oh god this is bad. You're stuck here, hiding from a war that is right next to you. Gosh. Well, that's the plan I guess. You have to leave, and hide in the woods. You need a tent and you have to learn all those protective charms if you don't already know them" she said.

"Dude, I'm coming with you!" said Blaise.

"What? Are you crazy man? I can't bring you with me! Protecting my own ass is already hard enough! I don't need to protect yours too!" said Draco.

"No. This is good. Blaise you need to go with him! Being alone in hiding can be difficult. At least if you guys are together, you can watch the other one's back. And do shifts at night on who's watching out! Ok so Blaise you're in and you'll go with Malfoy" she said, still thinking about the details.

"No! I won't bring him with me! I'm already into deep shit just like this! I don't want to drag you into even deeper shit with me by running away!" yelled Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Calm the fuck down! It's not my fault if you're into shit, but Blaise can help you! So you shut your mouth right now, and stop complaining! Blaise is coming with you, end of story!" said Ginny.

"No. I'm not going to drag him with me. End of story" he said.

"Why do you two have to be so childish? I'm not usually taking sides, but now, I'm on Ginny's side dude. If you don't want me coming with you, I'll just follow you, whether you like it or not. Now, please stop complaining, and let Ginny do the plan to save your ass!" said Blaise.

"OH MY GOD! What don't you understand? I don't want you to get killed because of me! So would you nicely back the hell off and let me run away in peace?" said Draco.

"Fine! If you don't take Blaise with you, I'm going to be the one coming!" said Ginny.

"Wait what? What's wrong with you people? And aren't you supposed to be on Potter's side? What will he say if you run away with me? Even worse, what will your family say?" he asked smirking.

"Excuse me? No one tells me what to do! And no I'm not supposed to be on Potter's side! I mean yes, but I don't want to be in this war! So yes I kind of want to run away and escape all this! So both Blaise and I will come with you! And you're not allowed to say no! Because we can also run away and leave you behind!" she said.

"I can't believe this! Fine! Both of you will come with me and then what? We're going to do a little campfire every night? Is this what you're planning?" asked Draco

"Hey be nice! Remember that she's doing this especially for you so get off her back because she can easily make a plan just for me and her and leave you out of it too!" said Blaise

"Or even better! She can choose to come and make a plan to kill me herself instead of Voldemort! Remember that she hates me?" said Draco.

"God you're stupid! Okay, so we have to leave in about a week then. We have to get stuff done! And I won't kill you! As much as I hate you, I will never kill someone!" she said

"Okay, I can take care of the tent and all the objects that we need" said Blaise

"I can take care of the charms and all that" said Draco

"Good. I'll make sure no one knows we're gone" said Ginny. "If you have anything to tell me or stuff like that Malfoy, say it to Blaise. I don't want people suspecting something unusual" she added "Okay well I'm going to go plan out how we'll leave and where we'll be hiding out. Meet me here tomorrow at eight. And make sure no one follows you" said Ginny and left Malfoy and Blaise sitting there.

"See? I told you she could help!" said Blaise with a big smile.

"Yeah okay! Now don't rub it in my face!" said Draco.

"No I won't. I'll just bring it up sometimes"

"How's that better?"

"It's not" said Blaise

"I hate you" said Draco and got up.

Ginny went to her room, only to find it empty. _Good_ she thought. _I already have a lot to deal with, dealing with depressed girls isn't what I want to spend the night doing._ She sat down on her bed, and wondered how they could possibly run away unnoticed. Well it wasn't going to be easy. Ron will surely notice that she's gone, but if two other slytherins go missing too, he'll make the link and either think that they kidnapped her, or that they ran away, which will be the truth. So the biggest problem here, is Ron. Ginny go up, and went to the library. She looked around to see if someone could see her, and went into the restricted section. She looked around and found the book she was searching for. She lifted her shirt, and put it on her stomach. She put her shirt over it, and put her robes on top. She slowly made her way out of the restricted section, where she slowly closed the door, making sure to keep it quiet. As she turned around, she looked up to see a furious madam Pince looking at her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you think you're doing young lady? Do you know how to read? Do you know what restricted means?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes I- I do but I- I kind of got lost you see. I was looking for a book, and the door was uhm open yes, and I didn't notice I was in the restricted section. And when I- uhm, I noticed that I was in there, I instantly came out. I didn't take anything or did it on purpose" said Ginny.

"Mhm, who are you fooling? Dumbledore's office. Now!" she said as she made sure Ginny followed her to the Headmaster's office. She knocked on the door, and led Ginny inside.

"Ah miss Weasley! Have a sit please" he said with a smile.

Ginny walked towards the empty chair, where she tried to sit comfortably with that blasted book on her stomach.

"I see that you were caught in the restricted section am I right?" he asked her.

"Yes but…" she said

"And that you were looking for a fake memory charm?" he asked

"Yes but… Wait what? No I wasn't looking for anything! I just got lost and I accidentally entered the restricted section!" she said

"Calm down Miss Weasley. I know what you, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are up to. Now, you don't need to know how I know, but it is my intention to help you. I can get a portkey ready for you three in six days. In the meantime, I want you to make that fake memory charm on your brother. Make him believe that you have to go home to help your mother put up some protective charms. Yes, yes that's what you will make him believe. You have to perform the spell in exactly three days. Now, go back to your common room and learn that charm. Off you go Miss Weasley" he said.

Ginny stood up, looking quite confused, and got out of Dumbledore's office. But instead of going in her common room, she went to the slytherin common room. She whispered the password that Blaise had told her, and got in. As soon as she walked in, all activity stopped. Everyone was looking at her.

"Yes people I know the password! Get over it!" she said and went in Blaise's room, only to find him half naked, snogging Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh gross! Leave Parkinson, I have to talk to Zabini!" said Ginny. Pansy made her way to the door blushing, while Blaise was smirking at Ginny.

"Get some clothes on! I have to talk to you about _that_ " she said

"Why would you want to talk about my lack of clothes?" he asked confused.

"No not that! _That_ as in _we have to run away_! Anyway, Dumbledore knows. I have no fucking idea how, but he knows! Madam Pince caught me coming out of the restricted section, so she sent me to Dumbledore's office, where he told me he knew all about our plan!" she said

"So it means we're stuck here? We can't leave if he knows! Oh we're in deep shit right now!"

"No we're not! He said he would help. We'll have a portkey ready for us in six days! But I have to do the fake memory charm on my brother in three days, making him believe that I went home to help my mom. Well we still have to plan somethings out, but it's a good plan in general" she said.

 _ **Okayyyyy so? Not so bad? Well, I'm reaaaaaally trying not to rush things, but it gets hard sometimes... Please review and tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
